Second Life, Second Chance
by MetalicFang
Summary: When Kagome makes a wish on the shikon no tama she gets a second chance at love, but with who. Will she make the same mistakes as before, or will she win his heart.


MF: Hiya! As you can probably tell this is one of my first tries at fanfiction, so keep that in mind when you review. And remember, if you don't review I'll sick Sesshomaru on you!

Sesshomaru: (flexes sharp deadly poison claws)

Readers: Aaaaaaaah! (runs towards the review button)

MF: Thanks Sesshy you can go now!

Sesshomaru: (looks disappointed in not getting to kill anybody)

POOF Sesshomaru disappears in a cloud of silver smoke

MF: (stares blankly at smoke)

1 minute later

MF: (still stares at smoke)

10 minutes later

MF: (still staring at smoke)

Out of nowhere comes Kagome and drags MF away from the smoke

MF: Where did you come from?

Kags: That doesn't matter, now say the disclaimer and get on with the story!

MF: (dramatic sigh) Sadly I don't own Inuyasha nor do I want to, all I want is Sesshomaru and Kouga.

MF & Kags: Now on with the show!

Chapter 1- How It Happened

They haunt me every night, follow me wherever I go, refusing to be forgotten, and I don't want to forget either. The memories of my time there with them are all I have left of my friends, and I cherish them. My time spent in Feudal Japan, is not just the past, but is who I was. The adventures and mistakes that I made, I learned from. Even in another life I won't forget, and that is exactly what I'm doing.

I remember the wish I made on the jewel at the end of the battle so clearly. He had chosen my incarnation, and my heart had broken. I knew it would come eventually, but the pain was still there. Everyone had found happiness in another, all except me. I had made the wish to have a second chance at love, a second chance at life, to start all over again, and to help me not make the same mistakes again. My wish and deepest desire was granted.

Time had sped up and my future was changed. I began my life as I had before, starting at day one in Tokyo Hospital. As the years came so did the memories of the past. I would relive my past in my dreams. Waking up in tears when remembering the many times my love would go after another, leaving me to watch from the shadows of the trees. Other times awakening in the happiest of moods after having talked to my son in my sleep.

There were no surprises up till my 15th year, for everything happened as it had. I never spoke a word to my family of the well and the adventures I had taken apart of. After many mental battles, I had come to believe that they would just have to discover on the day of my 15th birthday, when they would start again.

On that fateful day, everything went as planned and I tried to the best of my efforts to act as I had before. I was a little ashamed of what I was like before the Feudal Era, arrogant, obnoxious, rude, loud, and hot headed. Never before had I realized, just how much I had changed.

I was now on my way to school as I had done before when I heard my brothers call.

"Hey sis, come over here!"

"What is it Souta?" I asked on my way over, already knowing the answer.

"I-I think that Buyo went into the well house." He was trembling now.

"Then why don't you go down and get him." I asked, in a mocking tone.

He narrowed his eyes at the idea, "I-It's dark and s-spooky in there."

I bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing, "Fine, I'll get him." With that I walked down the stairs a little too eagerly, but I couldn't help it. I was finally going to see my second home again.

I was pretending to search for my cat, when a noise came from the sealed well. I walked towards it, mentally preparing myself for the demon centipede that would abduct me all too soon. Opening the well I let out a truly terrified scream, not the false one that I wasplanning to fashion. For at the bottom of the well, the only beast in sight was my fat cat. In one ear I could hear the frightened cries of my brother, and the scurrying of my mother's feet racing to us, but my brain didn't fully acknowledge them, it couldn't. In an attempt to cross time I jumped to the bottom of the well, but it was in vain. I looked up from the floor in hopes to see a clean blue sky, only to gaze upon the roof of the well house and the worried faces of my family. Something was seriously wrong. With that last thought, I fell into complete darkness.

MF: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

POOF Sesshomaru appears in a poof of smoke

Sesshomaru: Gggrrrrr (glares at readers)

POOF Sesshomaru disappears in a poof of smoke

MF: (stares blankly at smoke)

Kags: Not again! (hits MF on the head)

MF: sniff sniff Kags you're so mean.

Kags: Well you deserved it.

MF & Kags: BYE BYE!


End file.
